The Hidden Ring (Book one)
by RavenandDragon
Summary: "It began with the forging of The Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and in secret a Fourth was made, hidden by The Valar. Gifted to a child on a world thats is soon to be in darkness."(Legolas/Harry pairing, look at my poll to decide on how the story should go!) Will starts in HP then Hobbit to Lotr
1. Prologue

**-Raven:** Hey guys this is my first story and Finally is beta'ed! an…...

 **Dragon:** get on with it!

 **Raven:** ok fine!

Beta'd by ShatteredDragon

 **-Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, I am just a crazy poor person. I own Dragon so back off.

 _italics_ is Elvish

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _The world has changed.  
I feel it in the water,  
I feel it in the earth,  
I smell it in the air.  
Much that once was,  
is lost,  
for none now live, who remember it.  
It began with the forging of the Great Rings.  
Three were given to the Elves, immortal,  
wisest, and fairest of all beings.  
Seven to the Dwarf-Lords,  
great miners and craftsmen in their mountain halls.  
And nine…  
Nine Rings were gifted to the race of men,  
who, above else,  
desire power.  
_

Arda

" _Galadriel, we need to hurry! Sauron has deceived us_!" Exclaimed Celebrimbor, as he poured the liquid metal into a ring shaped mould.

" _This ring will be the Fourth Elven ring. The Valar will hide it, far from Sauron's grasp, far from anywhere he can see,_ " said Galadriel.

" _The war for the Ring will never end, if this ring is forged. You've seen it, I've seen it. You know what is to come,_ " said Celebrimbor.

Celebrimbor took the ring out of the mould. It was white, like the one that had been given to Galadriel. Unlike hers, it had silver that shone brighter than the stars themselves. Celebrimbor put the ring on his left middle finger.

" _May the Grace of all the Elves, and the power of the Valar, strengthen this Ring. Let this Ring cast out all darkness, until the end of all days. May Eru lluvatar bless it,_ " said Celebrimbor.

Galadriel handed him The Crest of Lothlorien.

 _"No,"_ said Celebrimbor. He took the ring off and handed both back to her.

 _"You must take them to the shores. Sauron does not know you have Nenya."_

 _"Celebrimbor…."_ said Galadriel

 _"Go now, while the sea is calm."_ said Celebrimbor.

 **England**

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" shouted James.

He ran into the hall when the door was blasted away. It was then that he realized he did not have his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort.

James dodged the spell and was about to leap onto Voldemort, but was too slow. Voldemort cast a stunner at him and once again growled out, "Avada Kedavra."

Voldemort walked over the dead man and up the stairs to where the Potters' baby was. He blasted the Nursery door open and saw the mudblood putting the boy down in his cot.

"Please not Harry!" sobbed Lily.

"Move aside, little girl, and I'll spare your wretched life," he said as he raised his wand.

"No, no, Take me! Spare my son! Not Harry, please!" shouted Lily.

"LAST WARNING GIRL! MOVE ASIDE!" shouted Voldemort.

"NO TAKE ME! KILL ME INSTEAD! PLEASE NOT HARRRYY!" screamed Lily.

As the killing curse hit her, she fell to the ground, lifeless. The boy was crying as Voldemort raised his wand for the third time that night and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

Time slowed down, Voldemort heard voices, a slow haunting chorus, _"Si dannatha nauva!(1)."_

The curse hit the boy, but did not kill him. A flash of light and the chorus became louder, _"Si dannatha nauva, Melmemma noren sina, Nur ala eare nuri!(2)"_

A beam of light hit Voldemort and the last thing he heard was a man's voice.

"Let this Ring cast out all darkness, until the end of all days!"

The ghostly shade that was Voldemort fled Godric's Hollow. He did not see the ring that was on the boy's left hand. Nor did the old wizard that set him on the porch, nor the necklace that had a green leaf with silver vines...

 **-Raven** Thanks to ShattererdDragon for fixing the grammer and other writing mistakes! and thank you all for reviewing, following and favriting.

 **-Dragon** this will be slash, no flames please or i will cook hobbits on them!

 **Translation Based from the movie The two Towers  
** 1\. Si dannatha nauva (this darkness will now fall)  
2\. Melmemma noren sina, Nur ala eare nuri (our love for this land is deeper than the depths of the sea) 


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not look like J.K Rowling, Neither do i look like Tolkien, and i am not old as them either.

 _ **Beta'd by ShatteredDragon**_

 **Raven:** ok here's the First chappie, will try to make them longer…

 **Dragon:** all Flames will be used to roast Harr- um hobbits yes they will Hobbits!

 **Raven:** ? ok um, on with the story!

 _"italics"_ Elvish

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **CHAPTER I**

England

"I don't want HIM to go!" cried Dudley.

Today was Dudley's Birthday and his parents decided to take him to the Zoo, but there was a big problem. You see they had a Freak in the house. Of course he had a name, but Vernon and Petunia refuse to say his name.

Freak was unwelcome and unwanted and yet they, the most humble Dursleys, kept him. Well, not really. They had to. It said so in the letter that was in the basket with the Freak.

Alas, it was much easier and more desirable to spend the money they got for the support of their nephew on themselves and their precious boy. Now, they were in the car heading to the Zoo.

Harry was fiddling with his necklace, looking out the window, watching the pedestrians walking. Aunt Petunia said that the Ring and Necklace were his, from his deceased drunken parents. She wanted to sell them. He remembered the last time they tried to take them from him...

 _ **""Flashback""**_

"Hold him, Vernon!" Petunia said

Harry was thrashing, and trying to escape. Vernon forced the boy back down.

"Let me go! Let-!"

Vernon covered Harry's mouth with his right hand. Petunia grabbed the boy's left hand, and was about to yank the ring off of Harry's finger, when it glowed brightly and there was a flash of light. Petunia gasped in fright.

"Pet, what is it? Did the Boy use his freakishness?" said Vernon concernedly.

"Let me go! I am sorry, please let me go!" sobbed Harry, through Vernon's hand

Vernon tightened his hold and shouted at the boy.  
"Stop this freakishness now!"

Petunia was trying to speak, but all she could do was whimper. In her mind was the face of an ethereal male with long black hair. His eyes pierced hers angrily, emotions swirling through them as his musical voice boomed in her head.

"The Valar have had enough of you! For many years have I watch you harm this child. **Let This Be The Last Time!** "

Petunia could just hear how the words seemed to be capitlized.  
Vernon saw Petunia cry out in pain. He turned to the boy and raised his right hand. His fist was cocked back and was swinging closer to Harry's face.

Seeing what Vernon was going to do, Petunia managed to choke out a few words.

"No! Vernon, don't hit him!"

"What?" Vernon asked incredulously, his fist stopped close to the boy's nose.

 _ **""End of Flashback""**_

Never again had they laid a hand on him, or tried to take his prized possessions.

"Here we are, Diddykins!" said Aunt Petunia.

The London Zoo was bustling with people. Harry was excited. He'd never been to a Zoo. Or anywhere, really. They got out of the car. Dudley and Piers ran off to the entrance, Aunt Petunia trying to keep up. Vernon quickly grabbed Harry by his hair, and with a calm and deadly voice delivered a warning.

"Boy, do anything funny, any freaky things at all, and you will be stuck in your cupboard for a week."

"Yes, Uncle," came the pained reply.

Vernon let go of Harry and went to catch up with his wife and son. Harry followed behind him. A warm and comforting presence was behind him. Harry turn his head around, and only saw a glowing blue figure. Blinking, he looked again and it was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Raven:** ok I tried to the final polish, Like bold and Italics. If I missed any, do pm me,

 **Dragon:** Chapter II will be revised soon! Oh and thank you ShatteredDragon!and to all my lovely Dead Reviewers!. \

 **Raven:** Dead?


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** do I really need to tell you guys we do not own HP or the LOTR, I only own a Tablet and Hats!

 **Raven:** Here is the revised Chapter II….

 **Dragon:** Beta'ed by the Lovely Shattered Dragon!

 **CHAPTER II**

 **England**

The Zoo was amazing! Harry was bouncing with excitement and he even had ice cream that the ice cream lady gave him! Dudley and Piers were pressing their faces to the window, in awe of the hippos, of their huge bulk and mouths, how they were able to crush bones. Harry looked at them and thought that Dudley and the hippo looked oddly similar while Piers looks more like a rat. He laughs quietly as he walks to the next exhibit.

Two seals were playing what seem to be a game of tag while two others were just napping in the sunlight.

" **Mum, Dad!** " shouted Dudley

Petunia was on the other side. She turned to where Dudley was and walked to him. Once she was within speaking distance, she asked, "Yes Dudley?"

"I wanna go to the reptile exhibit now!" he demanded.

"Alright dear, let's go then shall we?" said Petunia.

The Dursleys and Freak headed to the reptile exhibit. The building was dark as the only light was coming from the sky lights, and the lights from the exhibits themselves. There were lizards on one side and the bigger reptiles, such as the snakes, on the other side. One of the snake exhibits caught Dudley's eyes. In the exhibit was a massive boa constrictor. Dudley began to pound on the glass, trying to get its attention. When that didn't work, he yelled at it in frustration, then turned to his father with a whine.

" **Dad it's not moving, make it move!** " Shouted Dudley,.

Vernon walked over to look in the exhibit, his fat meaty fist hitting the glass with much force.

" **Wake up! Move you lazy beast**!" He yelled. Vernon continued with his shouting for a few more moments.

When his shouting and banging had no effect, Vernon gave up and walked away, with Dudley also moving along to see another snake exhibit. Harry saw the boa constrictor move and peered through the glass.

"Sorry about that. Do you get their type often?" Harry asked the snake.

The snake nodded its head. Harry look at the display and saw that the snake was from Brazil.

"You're from Brazil? What is-" the snake shook its head and pointed down to the display and Harry looked at it again.

 _ **The Boa Constrictor**_

 _Boas are non-venomous snakes found in tropical areas of the world such as Central and South America. They are good swimmers and kill their prey by constricting around them, thus causing their prey to suffocate._

 _This specimen was born in captivity, hatched at the Brazilian Zoo._

"Oh! So you've never seen Braz-" Harry was shoved to the ground.

" **Mum, Dad look! It's moving!** " shouted Dudley

Harry looked up and saw that the glass was gone just as Dudley fell forward. The snake, seeing it's chance at freedom, quickly slithered out. Harry swore he heard the snake speaking.

" _ **Brazil here I come! Back you loud shrieking beast**_!" The snake was moving fast, avoiding a screaming Petunia.

Dudley got up and was about to climb over the rail to climb out of the habitat when his foot hit the glass. He panicked and his muffled yelling and fists banging on the glass was heard by his parents. Harry smiles because, seriously, when do you get to see a kid trapped in an animal exhibit, and a fat one that looked like a pig in a wig at that!

Vernon saw Harry's smile and Harry could tell he was angry. The Zookeepers got Dudley out and apologized profusely, all while praying they wouldn't see fit to sue the zoo. The Dursley's weren't having it and they gathered everybody up and walked out. The ride home was a tension filled one. Petunia kept asking if Dudley was ok and Vernon continued to send glares at harry through the rear view mirror. When they got to number 4 Privet Drive, they got out of the car. Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and marched through the entrance, with Harry wincing in pain.

" **BOY WHAT DID YOU DO?! I TOLD YOU NO FREAKINESS** " Vernon yelled, his face red with hatred and anger.

"I didn't do it! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It happen like ma-" whimpered Harry.

Vernon gave a vicious yank to his hair.

" **DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD FREAK!** " Vernon yelled back cutting Harry off.

"Vernon stop! remember what happened!" exclaimed Petunia, interrupting Vernon.

They no longer beat Harry, due to the incident with Petunia. Though they still got away with a little slap here and there, and forcing him to do all the household chores. Vernon took huge deep breaths, and exhaled.

"Boy, you will go to your cupboard, no food for you for three days," He calmly said to Harry, letting go of him.

Harry went to his cupboard where he saw the spiders skittering up the wall. He laid down on his cot, putting his glasses on the small chest right next to him. Well, might as well take a nap, it's not like I am going to have anything to do for the rest of the day, thought Harry, curling up and grabbing his thin blanket. The days and weeks following passed slowly. Harry did all the chores and had little food to eat, but this was normal. Before he realized it, it was July and his birthday was getting nearer. When he was little he hoped that his Aunt and Uncle would give him a birthday party. Now, though, he knew that wish had been futile.

It was a week before his birthday and Harry was rudely awakened by the pounding on his door, a typical morning.

"Freak, get up and make us breakfast, now!" shouted his Aunt Petunia.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," was his mumbled reply.

Harry got up and put on a fresh shirt and a pair of trousers that only had small holes that were Dudley's hand me downs then grabbed a pair of worn socks after removing the spiders. He opened the door and went to the Kitchen, grabbing all the ingrendents to make an English Breakfast.

Petunia watched him make breakfast like a hawk. The rest of the Dursley's woke up, smelling the delicious aroma that was coming from the kitchen. Dudley came down first, Vernon following as quickly as he could, with his massive girth. They all sat in their seats and Harry served them each a large heaping plate ,then put the jam and syrup along with the rest of the food he had made on the table.

"Boy, go get the mail," said Uncle Vernon, dabbing his lips with a napkin.

Harry left the kitchen and walked down the hall to where the mail was. He bent down to grab the letters when all of a sudden a voice spoke.

"Harry Potter."

Harry spun around but he didn't see anything. Then he heard the voice speak again.

"Harry Potter."

"It's not real, it's just in my head. Take a deep breath. Just like that," Harry muttered to himself.

He waited a few more seconds and when he didn't hear it again, Harry grabbed the mail and looked at it. Bills, a card from Marge, and- wait, he looked again, the last letter read:

 **Mr. Potter**

 **Cupboard under the stairs**

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry put the letter in his pocket, and went to give the rest to Uncle Vernon. He entered the kitchen. Uncle Vernon put down his fork and made a grabbing motion and Harry gave the mail to him. Harry backed away to the wall and reached in his pocket to read his letter. Before he could pull it out, Dudley shouted.

"Dad! Freak got one too!"

Vernon turned around and grabbed the letter. He looked at it, getting redder and redder.

"That's mine, give it ba-".

"Boy, go to your cupboard now!" shouted Uncle Vernon, interrupting Harry.

But Harry felt brave.

"It's mine, give it to me! The letter was addressed to me!" yelled Harry, trying to grab it.

Vernon stood up, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him to the cupboard. He shoved the Boy in and locked it.

Harry hit the door, angry, because that letter was his! it was addressed to him and his Uncle took it. He slumped on to his cot, fuming. The room was getting warmer, like someone was near him.

"Harry Potter," the soft masculine voice said.

Harry turned around...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Raven:** well that it, who is the guy? Please review, I kinda forgot what was Parseltongue was going to be. Oops!

 **Dragon:** read and review if don't then I will eat baby seals!


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I need to say it? I do not own HP or LOTR. I only own a Tablet and Hats

The Poll for if Harry will be an Elf is going down after this Chapter!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **England**

Harry turned around, right in front of him was a blue glowing Man. He stares at the man in fear, but looking closer, he noticed that the Man ears were pointed.

"Harry Potter, at last you can see me." said the man. "who are you?" said Harry fearfully.

"Child calm down, there is nothing to be afraid of. My name is Celebrimbor, Lord of Eregion" said Celebrimbor his hand in front of him trying to look non threatening.

Harry took a deep breath, looking calmer and somewhat curious, looking at Celebrimbor's ears and hair, he reminds Harry of an christmas Elf.

"what are you? you look like an Elf, but you are too big" said Harry

"I am an Elf, those Elves you think of are not real. I am one of the Eldar.." said Celebrimbor sitting down on the floor then he continues "Harry, dark times are ahead, you life here is about to change" he takes hand an a envelope to Harry

Harry looks at it in shock, it was the one that Uncle Vernon took. He grabs it and tears it open. He stares in utter disbelief at what it reads, Magic, Wizard.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_  
 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_  
 _ **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**_

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter**_  
 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_  
 _ **Term begins on 1 September.**_

 _ **We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_  
 _ **Yours sincerely,**_  
 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

Harry saw that is had second page.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **UNIFORM**_  
 _ **First-year students will require:**_  
 _ **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_  
 _ **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_  
 _ **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_  
 _ **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_  
 _ **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_  
 _ **COURSE BOOKS**_  
 _ **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_  
 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_  
 _ **by Miranda Goshawk**_  
 _ **A History of Magic**_  
 _ **by Bathilda Bagshot**_  
 _ **Magical Theory**_  
 _ **by Adalbert Waffling**_  
 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_  
 _ **by Emeric Switch**_  
 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_  
 _ **by Phyllida Spore**_  
 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_  
 _ **by Arsenius Jigger**_  
 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_  
 _ **by Newt Scamander**_  
 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_  
 _ **by Quentin Trimble**_  
 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_  
 _ **1 wand**_  
 _ **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_  
 _ **1 set glass or crystal phials**_  
 _ **1 telescope**_  
 _ **1 set brass scales**_  
 _ **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_  
 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**_  
 _ **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN**_ BROOMSTICK

"Is this real?" Harry asks.

Celebrimbor nods "Yes child what you are reading is real, Magic is real, your parents were wizards."

"My parents are wizards, Uncle Vernon said that they were drunk and got killed in a car crash-" "No Harry they lied to you. Your parents were Heros" said Celebrimbor stopping Harry from continuing.

"Heros?" said the confused Harry.

Celebrimbor moves to sit next to Harry on the cot.

"Heros, they died to protect you. A Evil man named Tom tried to kill you, he heard a prophecy concerning him and another. Came to your parents killing them and then fails to kill you." Celebrimbor said sadly,

"why couldn't he kill me?" Harry said

"It was Marya...the ring that's on your finger" Celebrimbor points at the ring. "Marya, the Ring of Earth is it's name. Marya shielded you when his curse hit you" he said.

"Marya, did you give it to me?" Harry said.

"No it was the Valar, in time you will learn of them. They also gave you that necklace, that necklace is a the Crest of Lothlorien" Celebrimbor was fading slowly.

"Harry you must go and get those items, that's on the letter, sadly I can't help you there, for I am not from this world...send a reply to them..do not worry about your relatives...sleep it...will be awhile" said Celebrimbor his body fading.

Harry mind was running, all he could think of was _Elf, Wizard oh and wait his parents were not drunkards and a Ring._ He look at Marya it was glowing as if it knew that what Harry was thinking. He did not know how much time has passed, but he figured it was noon. So he curl up and fell asleep.

 **Wake up child,**

Harry woke up startled looking around to find who was talking.

 **Harry it's Celebrimbor, I use to much of my power to form my body earlier. So I am speaking in your head,**

 _My head oh_ thought Harry.

 **yes little one, you can go and write that letter now. Your relatives are gone** Celebrimbor said in Harry's head

 _Ok_ , thought Harry.

He got up and open the cupboard door, surprised that the door was unlock. He went to the Kitchen to sneakily drink from the tap. When his stomach was full of water, he went back to his cupboard and started to write his letter

 _ **Dear Headmistress McGonagall,**_

 _ **I don't know anything about this school. My Aunt and Uncle do not tell me that I was a wizard. If you can will you send someone to help me find these items on the list that you sent me?**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

Harry put the paper in a new envelope, and set it down to get a stamp. The letter disappear when he was about to get up. He stares at the small chest shocked.

 **Now we wait child, they will send some one now. while we wait I will tell you about Arda** said Celebrimbor in Harry's head.

"Arda, what is Arda?" said Harry…...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **Raven:** ok how was it? next chapter will be Diagon Alley.

Don't forget to review or vote. Trying my best to get all the mistake I realized that Celebrimbor was spelled wrong in the previous chapters.

Marya: transtlate to Ring of Earth acording to what me and another Author thinks.

 **Dragon:** Review or i will burn all the Elves hair off and eat little baby hobbits

 **Raven:** Dragon nooo! I want to give a shout out to Dark Serpent Cat for helping me come up with the ring name and giving me great suggestions. And i want to thank any other that have gave me some ideas, you know who you are sadly i can't remember their name.


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or LOTR, if I did the Elves will be in every battle scene, so will the Dwarves Because they are so awesome

Shout out to Dark Serpent Cat, for his ideas

 _("italic is Elvish")_

 _(_ " **bold is Parseltongue"** _)_

 **11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Hogwarts Castle**

Minerva McGonagall, was in her office, writing lesson plans for the following school year. She hears, _tap, tap, tap_ from the window. She got up and walk to it, and open it. The owl flew in, in it's talons was a letter, the owl drops it's cargo on her desk and flew back to the window, out it flew to the owlery.

She went back to her desk and sat down on her chair, she open the letter, her lesson plans forgotten.

 _ **Dear Headmistress McGonagall,**_

 _ **I don't know anything about this school. My Aunt and Uncle do not tell me that I was a wizard. If you can will you send someone to help me find these items on the list that you sent me?**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

This letter was from Lily's and James's son, she reads it again was worried, because of what Harry's Aunt and Uncle were doing. They were not the best muggles to be around with. She had warned Albus of this, but he ignored her, now this was her chance to help the boy, _but how?_ she thought. Minerva stood up and walked around her office trying to come up with a plan, _I can get Hagrid to go and fetch the boy, No, Hagrid is too bias_ Minerva may be the Gryffindor's Head of House but she treated all of her students fairly, unlike her counterpart the Slytherin's Head of House _I could go_ with her mind made up she prepares to get ready.

 **England**

 **(4th Privet Drive)**

With a loud _POP_ , Minerva apparent at Privet Drive, she walks down the street to where 4th house was and went to the front door. ..and knocks.

Harry was washing dishes, thinking about what Celebrimbor said last week. _Elves are real and so was all these other beings, Celebrimbor was a King, wait, no he was a Lord of a beautiful city._ images flashed in his mind one of the images was a large city with glistening white walls and huge Towers. surrounded by trees.

It was the last image that scared him, it was of a tall dark armoured being surrounded by Elves, Celebrimbor was fighting this dark being. There was a knock on the front door, interrupting his thoughts, His Uncle shouts outs.

"Boy get the door!"

Harry turn off the faucet, and ran out of the kitchen to get the door. He opens it and stares in shock, there standing in front of him was a tall woman, she was wearing robes! and a pointy hat.

"Freak who is it" Vernon said pushing Harry out of the way.

Minerva was shock, this was James's son, this skinny child, on closer examination she saw bruises!. When a male voice shouted and shoved the boy, she got angry and had seen enough, _oh Merlin what was Albus thinking,_ she raises her wand and points it at the fat man.

"Muggle, you will let me take this boy. And say nothing to anyone-"

"YOU DARE POINT THAT STICK AT ME!, YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!" yells the enrage man, cutting her off.

She looks at the boy and saw that he was frightened by his yelling, she need to end it now. So she sent a stinging hex at the man. He howled in pain, she looks at the boy ignoring the raging muggle and said

"Harry, My name is Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress. I am here to help you get your school supplies."

"The Boy will not Go With you!" yells Vernon, Minerva sent three painful stinging hexes at him.

"Come Harry" she said, motioning to Harry.

Harry walks out the front door, not caring that his Uncle was holding his stomach and trying to suppress his whimpers. Minerva walks down the street Harry following her behind, she turns into a alley way.

"Harry grab my arm, we are going to Apparate to Diagon Alley" said Minerva, holding her arm out to him.

"Apparate?" Harry asked questions,

"it's like teleporting, grab my arm it will be fine"she tells him...

 **England**

 **(Diagon Alley)**

Harry grabs her arm, and with a loud _BANG_ they went. It felt like going through a tiny tube, out the other side they landed near a large building. Harry looks around amazes, he wished he had more eyes on his head... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of who knows what, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles. And right in front of him stood a large white building.

"Harry welcome to Diagon Alley" Minerva said after he got over his shock. "We are standing next to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, this is where we will get your money to pay for all your school supplies" she said, starting to walk towards the Bank.

Harry followed behind, right in front of the doors was a sign. He reads it out loud.

.

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.**_

 **Sounds like Dwarves** said Celebrimbor in Harry's head _are they any here Celebrimbor?_ thought Harry.

"Goblins works at the bank" said Minerva, she opens the door for him.

 _Goblins!_ thought Harry, he walks through the doors into a spacious entrance area, long tall tables on either sides with gold, silver and jewelers. Sitting on chairs were small gruesome creatures , **Yes closely similar to Dwarves, only their hight** said Celebrimbor in Harry's head

Minerva lead them to the front desk, a Goblin sat on a high chair writing something down, he looks up at them

"Yes?" he said, putting down his quill.

"We would like to see Mr. Potter's vault" answered Minerva.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key" the Goblin asks her, she took out a key from her pockets and hands it over to him.

"Everything seems to be in order" said the goblin, he handed the Key back to Minerva, and calls out to another goblin in a harsh language. He gives the key to the other goblin.

"come with me, I will take you to your vault" said the new goblin, he leads them to a mine cart. Minerva got in and Harry sat in front of her with the goblin on his left. The cart starts to move, faster and faster it went down through tunnels, Harry love the ride to his vault. The suddenly stop at a massive doorway, the goblin got out and Minerva hands him the key. The goblin put the key into the lock.

Harry saw that the many locks started to shift and unlock, he watches in amazement. When the door opens he stares, in the room was mountains of gold silver and pellars of coins.

"How?-" said Harry in shock.

"You think your parents left you with nothing, no this is just your trust fund. The gold coin is a Galleon. The silver coin is a Sickle ,17 sickle to a Galleon. The bronze is a Knut, 29 Knut to a Sickle. " Minerva told Harry.

Harry walks in and grabs a handful of Knuts, Galleons and Sickles, The goblin gave him his key, and gave Minerva a dirty look. They both got back in the cart and up they went, Harry enjoyed the ride back up.

"What your name?" Harry asks the goblin politely.

"Griphook" said Griphook.

"Thank you Griphook" said harry getting out of the cart.

Griphook froze, no one thanked a goblin before, especially a Human never did, turns to the boy and with a cruel smile

"You are most welcome" He said to the boy.

Harry and Minerva exit out the front doors, into the busy street that was Diagon Alley.

"Ok let's first get your wand, then your books and robes" said Minerva walking towards a old store. Harry reads the sign in front of it.

 _ **Ollivander's Wand Shop**_

 _ **Finest wands since 382 BC**_

They enter in, the door gave a chime. An old man with crazy white hair came rolling in on a ladder.

"Mr. Potter, I have been waiting for you" He said ominously, getting off the ladder.

Minerva and Harry walks to the counter, boxes lay scattered on top of the counter.

"Wand arm?" said Ollivander, Harry looks confuse. Ollivander sighs "your dominate hand Mr. Potter." he said this time.

Harry shows him his right hand, with a flick from Ollivanders wand, a measuring tape came zooming out of nowhere. it starts to measure his arm and every single fingers, then his head and shoulders, starting to get lower and lower, Harry was getting uncomfortable. Ollivander turns around and flicks his hand again and the tape stops and fell to the ground.

"Here" Ollivander hands him a wand. Harry just stares at it.

"well give it a wave" said Ollivander, Harry waves it and bunch of wand boxes that was on a shelf starts to fall to the floor.

"Hmm, apparently not" Ollivander said, taking the wand from Harry's hand.

"perhaps this one" said Ollivander, handing another wand to Harry, Harry Flick it and a glass jar shatters.

"NO. no diffently not this one then" Ollivander snatchs the wand back and walks to the back of the store.

"I wonder, here try this one" Ollivander walks to him, handing him the next wand.

Harry grabs it, a warm feeling came over him.

"Curious, very curious" said Ollivander

"S-sorry sir but what's curious"said Harry;

"I remember every wand that I ever sold, Mr. Potter it so happens that the Phoenix that tail feather resides in your wand, gave another. Just one other, it is curious that you should be destined for this wand. when its brother gave you that scar" said Ollivander, walking behind the counter

 **He is speaking about Tom Riddle** said Celebrimbor in Harry's head.

"I know who attacked my parents Mr. Ollivander, how much will the wand cost" Harry asks him, standing next to the counter.

Minerva was shock, who told Harry about you-know-who, Mr. Ollivander looks at Harry quizzically but smiles nother the less.

"it will be Seven Galleons" he told Harry, Harry dug in his baggy trousers and hands him the required money...

They got got his books from Flourish and Blotts, and his other supplies from stores that Harry couldn't remember.

"Harry last thing we need that's on the list is school robes" said Minerva, leading Him to a shop that was pack with children and Adults, Minerva stops him

"Harry I need to go and get a few things from a shop, I'll meet you here when you are done" she said to him, starting to walk away.

Harry watched her go, he walks to the front desk, a lady- no a teenager stood in behind the desk, she looks at him and said

"Hogwarts robes?"

Harry nods, she gestured to a seat to the left. He head to it and sat down, a boy in front of a mirror was getting measures for his robes. He looks at Harry from the mirror.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" The boy said snidely, Harry just nods

"My Father and Mother are getting the rest of my school supplies" the boy continued.

Harry just said nothing, the boy was taller than him and had white blonde hair, **looks like Thranduil has a baby brother** said Celebrimbor in Harry's head _who is Thranduil?_ Harry asks him, **He is like this boy but much more polite** Celebrimbor told him.

The boy hops off the stool and said with a smirk

"Hope I will see you at Hogwarts" and saunter out of the shop.

"your next dear" said the plump nice lady.

Harry stood on the stool…..

 **Arda**

" _My King Gil-Galad, Gondor has advance closer to Mount Doom"_ said Elrond.

Gil-Galad looks around, nothing but black earthen soil smoke from Mount Doom rose from a distance. It was an intimidating sight. They were close, yes so close to freeing Middle-Earth, He turns to face Elrond

" _Get our troops ready, we will flank Sauron from the side. The King of the Silvan Elves will keeps his troops to our right, Arnor will attack with Gondor"_ He said to Elrond, his General-Captain

The Elves and Men of Arnor marches to the slopes of Mount Doom, a few Orc bands tried to stop them but they were struck down by arrows before they could reach them…

It was chaos, wave upon wave of Orcs clashes against them, screams of pain from their comrades was heard, The men was getting tired, but they fought on, for their wives, for their children. They fought with their King, but all was not well. Behind the Orcs was Sauron himself, he walks slowly to the men.

" _Reform the lines do not let him pass"_ shouted Gil-Galad, he saw Sauron.

The Elves closer to him started to reform their lines golden shields stood firm, spears pointed straight at their people were nervous, this was not the first time they fought him. Sauron saw that the ELves were in front of his primary target. He was angry, he starts to run towards the shield wall that the Elves made, swing his mace….

 **England**

 **(Diagon Alley)**

Harry was done shopping, he was waiting for Minerva to come back. He saw her walking up to him. She was carrying a cage, Harry saw a snowy blob, she got closer and closer, it was an snowy owl!. When Minerva was in front of him she said

"Happy Late Birthday Harry"

she hands him the cage, she grabs the bags from him and shrink them and puts them in her pockets.

"I will hold on to the for you, they will be in your dormitory when you get to school," she said to him smiling.

"Now let's get something to eat, shall we?" she said walking to into a building.

Harry walks in behind her it was a Pub, a dusty old one, like from a long time ago, a few Wizards and Witches sat at table. Minerva was chattering to the Bartender and was heading back to Harry…

They sat at a clean nice table, eating lunch Minerva was drinking her tea, she puts it down.

"Mr. Potter, when we are at the school, please refer me as Professor McGonagall" she said to him.

Harry nods at her and continue to eat his potatoes and chicken,

"oh and make sure you get to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st" said Professor McGonagall.

"yes Ma'am" Harry said to her.

They both got done eating and she escorted him out to another Alley way

"Hold onto my arm now" she said to Harry.

Harry grabs her arm and with a loud _Crack,_ they were off back to the Dursley…..

 **1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

 **Raven:** Escuse my mistakes I do not have a beta, there a little middle-earth for you guys to tell you the time line, hopefully i got it right.

 **Dragon:** We wanna Thank all you guys for following, reviewing and favoriting. Please vote on the pairing poll exspacilly if you guys want a Aragon/Harry. it is harder to say thank you to the Guests reviewers so thank you guest reviews

 **Dragon:** Review or i wil not be mercifull to any blonde hair Elves!


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** Hey guess what i now officially own nothing! what you say well do I look like JK or Old Man Tolkien, the creator of Modern fantasy literature No I am not them sadly :(

" _Elvish_ "

 **1111111111111111111111111111111111111**

 **Chapter V**

 **England**

They pop back at the alley way, they originally were at. Minerva walks out and lead the way back to the Dursley it was a slow tense walk back.

"Harry this is where I'll leave you,"if the Dursley cause you any more problems owl me and I will jinx them again" said Professor McGonagall, standing right in front his house.

Harry nods he thanks her for the beautiful owl and went inside. The house was silent, no Dursleys in sight. he went to his cupboard to put his owl in there, the cupboard was empty, his cot was gone so where was the little things he own was gone too. He set the cage on the small chest, Harry went looking for his Aunt or Uncle, they were not it the living room, _where are they, on Vacation, no school is starting soon_ though Harry, he walks into the kitchen and saw a note on the dining table. He grabs it and reads it **hhmmm at last their fear did some good** said Celebrimbor in Harry head.

 _ **Freak we went to Marge for the week, your Uncle moved all your stuff to the second bedroom. We want you to do all the chores on this list by the time we come back they must be all done or you will be put back into the cupboard**_

 _ **Weed the Garden.**_

 _ **Clean all the rooms.**_

 _ **Repaint the shed, the colour of paint is in the shed**_

 _ **Mow the lawn.**_

 _ **Polish the floors**_

 _ **Replant the flowers**_

Excitement ran through his veins, He finally got room a room that is all his!. Harry drops the letter and ran to go get his new pet and up the stairs to his new room. Harry opens the door and looked around, broken toys and useless items from Dudley's previous birthdays and christmas gifts lay scattered all over the floor.

"At least they gave you more room" said Celebrimbor, appearing sitting on the cot and scowling at the mess. He kicks a broken toy and it hit the wall in front of him.

"Today was an eventful day child" Celebrimbor says patting the spot next to him, Harry sat down, "Yes it was" was Harry reply.

"Now it is to late to do those so called chores, lt come up with a name for that owl of yours?"

Harry looks at the beautiful bird, _Name what name will suit this lovely creature?_. "Athena" he said, the Owl glares at him "ok how about Haley-" a screech interrupts him. "ok Not Haley then..." at Diagon Alley He have heard a couple of women talking about a Famous witch named "Hedwig". The newly named Hedwig Hoots at him.

"She likes the name a good name for an smart bird" said Celebrimbor approvingly…

The sun was setting and Harry was in the Kitchen cleaning up from making a small dinner for himself. He was about to leave when Celebrimbor stood in front of him. with his arms crossed.

"Child that was no meal more like a small snack, go and get make yourself a bigger meal." said Celebrimbor, Celebrimbor hated the Dursleys. Whenever they left Harry alone he would make the Child eat bigger meals

Harry was full after eating his dinner that Celebrimbor made him make, He went up to his room and plopped on his bed.

"Celebrimbor?" Harry asks

"Yes" was the reply

"Tell me more About Arda" said Harry. "Well what do you what to know Little one" Celebrimbor said, sitting next to him.

"I saw an image of a black armour man, you were fighting him. why?" said Harry a little nervous.

"Little one, that creature was Lord Sauron- " Celebrimbor sights and took a deep breath "I will tell you a story...There was a great war between the Valar and Morgoth, Morgoth was once one of the Valar until he rebelled and sought to corrupt the living into beings of pure evil. The Valar with the help of the Eldar and men drove Morgoth away, The Valar imprison him in darkness.

Alas peace was kindled but thousands of years have passed and those that followed Morgoth mainly Sauron the second in command of Morgoth armies, wanted dominion over all of Arda, Sauron was on of the Maiar, Guardians and Protectors they were but Sauron was not, it was in the Second age when he came to me in disguised as a messenger of the Valar gifting me knowledge. I was blinded to what he truly was, until it was to late, I forged 19 rings of power-"

"Rings like mine?" Harry said interrupting the story.

"Yes, Three rings to the Elves. Seven to the Dwarves, and Nine to the race of Men. Each ring had the strength and will to govern each race, but all of them was deceived. I saw Sauron forge a ring that bound all the rings to him. He wanted to enslave all of them-" Celebrimbor look outside and saw that it was dark.

"Harry tomorrow I will continue, rest night has fallen." He said fading into nothing.

 **(August, 28)**

Harry was finishing polishing the floors in the living room. He went to put the cleaning supplies and to go and weed the garden, gardening was his favorite chore, away from the Dursleys yelling.

 **Child it is time that you learn what you can do with Marya.** said Celebrimbor in his head, _What?_ he thought. Harry walk outside to the backyard, **Marya is the ring of Earth, this I have told you. but Earth can be many things, strong and gentle like sand on the harsh as stone. It is the Fourth Elven Ring, unlike the Three, Sauron never touched this one. Marya power comes from you-**

 _Me, how?_ thought Harry, he rips out a stubborn weed out of the ground. **Yes you and Marya does has its own power, like the three it will aide you when you are in danger. Harry close your eyes and feel with your mind if you can feel its power.**

Harry closes his eyes and looked deeply, he thought of his ring and how warm he felt not because of the the sun no. It was as if there was a blanket wrapped around him shielding him. Bright green and little specks of gold light was in his mind, It grew brighter and a little tendril of light touch his face sending warm comfort through him.

"Is that the ring?" Harry said, **yes now touch the grass and think of making it anew.** said Celebrimbor inside his head.

Harry stretched his left hand out and touch the grass thinking of no weeds and fresh new grass, with a small ripple of air and light coming out of his hand the grass grew and looked healthy slowly moving to the end of the yard, weeds wrilther and died, in its place flowers grew.

"Wow" Harry said looking around, well since the yard was down he can go do the rest of his chore for the day. **Harry there is one mor thing I can teach you, go to that tree and place your hand on it.**

Harry saw the old tree that was near the shed, he went and place his hand on it. Whispers of an old past, a family that used to own the house, fire and loud noises. The tree whispering and more forgotten past rushs into him, the Tree did not see all of the past it heard from other trees. **Child, Trees like all beings are aware of their surroundings. you can with the ring now speak to them, beware the Trees are stirring in anger and hate for Man; They might feed false information to you at times.**

Harry took his hand off the trunk of the Tree, _Celebrimbor, Why would the do that?_ Harry asks in his mind.

 **child the Trees lost faith in man since they started to destroy the and not care for what the world have provided for them. However there is one last thing I will show you how to do it, but that will be when we will need to go to Hogwarts….**

 _ **1111111111111111111**_

 **Raven** Okay so this chapter is done the next will be out soon, forgive my mistakes if you see one Pm me right away!Anyway if you have any question please ask me concerning the Ring or what in store for Harry.

Special Thanks to DarkKitty )You know who you are( and to those that have give me some Ideas and to my lovely reviewers and followers!

 **Dragon** now a few people have asked if they could be my Beta but so far no replies back, so after all the chapters are posted I, Dragon will revise them and repost them. This will take time maybe years, yy we do have a life!


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer** Do I look like an old man to you? or an lady? then no I do not own these books (sobs)

 **Raven** as you lovelies can tell this will not be as canon as the HP books, sorry! Thank you guys for any Ideas and the House poll is up again for those that have not voted! **It will be open for the beginning of May all the way to May 10th!**

" _Elvish"_

 _ **1111111111111111111111111**_

 **Chapter VI**

 **England** ( **September !st)**

"Harry it's time to get ready to go" said Celebrimbor patting Harry's head and shaking him gently. Harry mumbles and turns around facing the wall now.

"Child if don't get up, you will miss the Train." Celebrimbor said pulling the covers off of Harry and grabbing clothes out of the wardrobe.

 _hogwarts!, School! and No Dursleys!_ ran through Harry's mind, he jumps up excited, smiling he took the clothes that Celebrimbor gave him and went to take a quick shower.

Celebrimbor watches his child go, yes his child he loves Harry like his own, his wife would've loved Harry. Celebrimbor unlocks Hedwig's cage. " _Fly to the school, your master will be there soon_ " he said to her opening the window, she flew off letting out a couple of hoots back to him.

Harry was dripping wet and stood in front of the Bathroom mirror brushing his teeth. He dried himself up and put on the baggy hand me downs on. Harry walks out and quickly heads to the Kitchen and makes himself breakfast, Celebrimbor arrives sitting down on a chair.

"Harry when you are done, I will teach you how to get to a destination in a instance." Celebrimbor told him as Harry finished eating.

"How is that possible?" Hary said,

"Your magic and Marya will take you there. With a little help that is."explained Celebrimbor.

They got everything that harry needed , like Hedwig's cage. Celebrimbor and Harry stood in the middle of the hall, in between the living room and kitchen.

 **Child your Magic look for it, you have used it before at the Zoo. Most Wizards call it accidental magic, what they don't realize that they could channel their magic out with just their will.** Celebrimbor said in Harry's mind even though he stood in front of Harry.

Harry closes his eyes and felt for his magic, He felt a jolt in his chest and saw a ball of light. It was his core, tendrils of light bursting out like lighting.

Celebrimbor smiles and said **Now when you find your magic feel the presence of Marya and will both to take you to your destination.**

With his core in his mind eyes, Harry sreachs for Marya, He saw the green and gold sun that rested on his left middle finger, tendrils of light went up his left arm, filling his body Green and Gold light shone out, his core bright blue electrical light flashes and with a jolt they disappeared..

They arrive in a busy Train Station, under the pillar, which sign that reads 9, Harry took a closer look, he reads it again 9 ¾. **Child go through the wall, listen to the feeling that Marya gives you, trust it there are many that want to do you harm** Celebrimbor said as he fades away. _Yes Celebrimbor_ thought Harry. He looks around, He spots a family of redheads. A flash of Angry red with the feeling of terrible loss and despair went through him. Harry turns around and went through the wall.

He did not hear the redheads mother shout out, "Muggles, Platform 9 ¾, come on children hurry! "

Shouting and Parents yelling goodbye to their children was what Harry was greeted to when he walks out of the wall. He saw the Hogwarts Express with its red and gold markings and dozen of coaches with a whistle signaling for any late Passengers to hurry up and get in. He quickly went in one avoiding the masses. He found an empty compartment and close the door. He looks out seeing teary eyes Mothers, and Husbands comforting their wives, the Train starts to move slowly, exiting the Station going faster.

Harry stares at the Necklace it's Green leaf and silver vines awes him, He had ask Celebrimbor about it.

"" _ **Flashback""**_

" _ **Celebrimbor?" said Harry fiddling with his Necklace.**_

" _ **Yes Harry" answered Celebrimbor shimmering and becoming corporeal.**_

" _ **What is this Necklace, did you give it to me?" He asks Celebrimbor, Celebrimbor sights and sits next Harry.**_

" _ **Ah I did not, the Necklace is pedant a powerful one too. For it is rare for the Leaves of the Mallorn Trees to fall, like its residents The Elves of Lothlorien. The Lady Galadriel had made this pedant. She had place her own power into it, power I do not know, but this I can tell you Harry The Crest of Lothlorien can mean only one thing. Celeborn and Galadriel has place their claim on you-"**_

" _ **Claim? and-"**_

" _ **Claim I do not know, it could be that she has claim you as one of her own people or as her son. Only She and the Valar knows. and to answer your next question, Celeborn and Galadriel are the Lord and Lady of the Realm of Lothlorien, but they might as well be called the King and Queen of Lothlorien to the Race of Men" Said Celebrimbor cutting off Harry.**_

"" _ **End Flashback""**_

Harry was interrupted by someone bursting into his carriage, it was one of the redheads.

"Can I join you? there is no more room in the others" said the redhead intruder sitting down in front of Harry.

Harry felt uneasy, He wanted to have some peace, but here was a disturbance. He turns to face the window admiring the view, green hills and **Rude child did not even Knock** said Celebrimbor in Harry's mind.

Ron hoped he got the right compartment, his mom wanted him to watch Harry Potter and to see that he is not making any friends with anybody else.

"' **Flashback""**

" **Ronald Weasley get over here now!" Shouted his mum**

 **He ran down the stairs into the kitchen, His Mother was sitting down with Dumbledore across from her. She gestures him to take a seat next to her**

" **Ron, Dumbledore has something really important for you to do" She said to him as He sat down facing her.**

" **Mr Weasley, as you know Harry Potter will be going to Hogwarts with you. I want you to befriend him." Dumbledore said to him.**

" **Why?" Ron asks him.**

" **Ron, Harry needs friends that will make sure he is not swayed by the Darkness, He needs someone to make sure My plans go accordingly for the Greater Good" says Dumbledore**

" **Now I will pay you 10 Gallons per month to be his friend" said Dumbledore**

 **Ron accept Dumbledore request, after a couple of more promises. He was thrilled to be the Boy-Who-Lives best friend.**

"" **End of Flashback""**

The whole atmosphere felt uncomfortable. Ron wanted to say something, anything to say.

"Are you Harry Potter?" He said

Harry turns arounds, and said "Yes?"

"Bloody Hell do you have the scar?" Ron said pointing at his head.

Harry just pulls his fringe back, "what is your name?" he said.

Ron looks at Harry puzzled, there was no scar!, but the boy said he was Harry Potter.

"Ronald Weasley" He answers back. putting his hand out to shake.

 **Harry shake his hand, I can get rid of him for now.** Harry heard Celebrimbor say. He stretches out his arm and grabs Ronald's hand. when their hands met Ron saw Harry changed, in front of him stood a shimmering ethereal Man, his face was angry, pure terror filled him and he let go of Harry's hand, and ran out of the compartment.

 _what did you do?_ Harry thought in his head, **Oh just a little scare, He reeks of greed and power. Must be his Mother doing.** sighs Celebrimbor in his head.

"Saw a Weasley ran out of this Compartment, say what did you do?" said a haughty voice.

Harry scowled in frustration, Ronald forgot to close the door, it was to late the owner of the voice steps in.

"I heard Potter was coming to Hogwarts," said the blond Boy

"It is-"

"My name is Draco Malfoy, these brutes behind me are my bodyguards courtesy of their Fathers." said Draco Malfoy cutting off Harry.

Harry just ignore him, Draco moves to seet next Harry, Harry stood up and left the compartment .

"Hey where are you going" Draco Malfoy sat down frowning.

"away from snobbish prats like you" was what Draco heard, Harry walks down the hall looking for a compartment that was empty or had few people sitting in them.

He spots one with a girl and boy that were reading, He knocks on the sliding door, and walks in,

"Can I sit here with you guys? My compartment was overtaken by stuck ups" Harry said, The girl nods, she moves her feets off the seats, she puts her book down.

"Did the compartment invader happen to be Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley?" she asks

Harry sat down next to her "yes they were"

"We are getting closer to Hogwarts, let's get our robes on" said the boy. The girl left and the boys dressed up

Everybody got off the Train, older children went into carriages that was being pulled by invisible Horses? Harry heard a loud booming voice shouting out "First years, First year" Harry went closer to the crowd that was near the Huge man, full head of shaggy black hair and massive untamed beard. Ronald shouted out "Hagrid!". The man turn and face the small First year and smiles Hagrid eschor them to a shore of a black lake…

The castle was Magnific, its many towers stood ominously, in the stormy night sky. Harry stares in amazement, The magic of the Castle surrounds him and the other occupant of the boats with comfort and tranquility, like a mother hugging her child. The boats dock on the shore, the soaken wet students entered through the grand entrance of Hogwarts.

At the end of the stairs stood an elegant old lady, Minerva got the children attention. Hagrid walks up to her.

"First year, Minerva" He said, "Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She walks out into the Great Hall, the First Years started to talk among themselves.

"Harry Potter" shouted Draco Malfoy, getting in front of Harry.

"Yes?" Harry looks at him annoyed, Draco has to close bursting his personal bubble.

"Unlike these fools, I can help you make the right friends" said Draco Malfoy, putting his hand in front of Harry. Ronald shoves in between them angrily. "No Harry will not be your friend Death Eater!"

"Weasley, you blood traitor your family has nothing to offer!" sneers Draco Malfoy, He smirks and said "Harry ignore the Blood Traitor-"

"Oi off with it Malfoy" said a voice, Harry turns around and it was the boy that sat with him and the girl.

"Celltrion, this does not con-" Draco Malfoy was interrupted again.

"Harry Potter, join us ignore these Idiots" said Catherine noticing the agitated Harry who was trying to get away from them. Catherine walks to him and puts his hand on Harry's left shoulder.

"Come let get away from these two." Harry just nods and follows him.

they went to a different part of the group of first years, the girl was in this group too.

"Harry you better be careful of who you befriend. Especially the Purebloods like Malfoy, oh! forgot my manners My name is Ryan Jason Clathrin son of Lord Jason and Lady Tanya Catherine" Ryan said smiling warmly and put his hand out.

Harry shook his hand and took in all the detail of his new friend. Ryan was tall and had dirty blonde hair, his eyes were hazel, Harry then notice on Ryan's right hand that he shook. on his middle finger was ring with a Crest, a small banner of stars with an Eagle raised like it was ready to fly was on the Crest. They let go and Harry did not notice Draco or Ron fuming faces, but Ryan did and he smile at them….

 **11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

 **Raven:** ok like I promise another chapter, now here are few answered questions.

Ryan Catherine is mine, He is one of Harry's friend that will teach him all about the Wizardry society.

Next chapter will be out next month, sadly yes..

Harry was and has been abuse, I don't like it but it is hard to write him like he is so He will not like loud and harsh voices such as Draco's and Ron's angry tones.

HHHMMM maybe I will post the sorting in two weeks? any questions I will answer them next chapter. Oh and before forget Thank you guys for the support, you don't know how much I appreciate it. ok no more sappyness


	8. Interlude I

**Raven:** Hello all, yes I am not dead, nor did I forgot about this story. I merely took a short trip to nowhere.

 **Dragon:** ignore Raven, he has failed his readers and I will punish him!

 **Raven:** No please! Dragon don't, that's my lovely Legolas doll!

 **Dragon:** Raven it's just a Barbie doll with long hair! Anyway this will explain a few things that some of you might thought.

 _Italics Elvish_

* * *

 **Interlude I**

 _ **Arda**_

An Elf ran through the streets in Ost-in-Edhil heading to stables, a bundle was in his arms, no it was no child that he was carrying. It was given to him by his lord. His lord words echoed in his head.

 **~" Flashback"**

" _Cylarion, you are the best rider, go to Mithlond with haste" Celebrimbor handed him a leather bound box wrapped in a dark blue silk cloth. He took it, the power that it was emitting was strong._

" _My lord wh- " "Cylarion go now! Sauron must not possess these, if he does the world will fall so will the undying lands." Celebrimbor said cutting him off._

 _Cylarion spun around and briskly walked out of the Smithing Hall._

" _ **End of Flashback"~**_

 _He saw the stables and saw that his horse was already prepared, two more riders also were waiting. When he was within earshot the one on his right spoke._

" _Cylarion we will escort you to the borders of Lindon"_ said one of the Elves, clad in white armour.

He mounted his horse and no more words were spoken, they rode through the night, not stopping the next day either. On the third day, they did take a rest it was later in the afternoon and Cylarion saw a pillar of smoke rise where Ost-in-Edhil was. The whole forest was silent as if even Nature was mourning. After they have rested, they continue onward to Mithlond.

A couple of days have passed by and that was when their luck ran out. They were galloping staying clear from the road that was a mile away on their left. One of the escort was in front of him and the other was behind him, they heard branches snapping and wolves howling,

" _Those are not wolves!"_ says the one in front of him.

As if it was rehearsed, both of his guards moved to get on each side of him. They urged their houses to move faster, hoping that they would not get caught, it was foolish, an Warg rider leapt out of the trees finally have caught up to them, the guard on his left swung his sword and cut of the Orc's head, he then stabs the beast in its open mouth. Two more Wargs riders popped out of the trees and both of the guards cut them down. Cylarion and the guards pushed through, the Orcs on their tail.

" _Cylarion we will split up and lead them away from you"_ says one of the guards.

Without even speaking they all split up, Cylarion was a few miles away from the ambush and can still hear the howls and screams. …

A lone figure was walking along the shore line. He heard crackling of fire, turning around and looking east, there a ship burning! Running back to the city walls shouting for someone to get a boat ready to check for any survivors…

A short while later the doors of the palace open. The guard that walked in was holding a small bag.

" _My lord Manwë, there was no survivors. We checked and only found this next to an elf barely alive."_ He said bowing, he handed the bag to Manwë…..

They all sat around a round table, Manwë was the only one standing. The atmosphere was tense, filled with dread and concern. For the ships sailing west to the undying lands never were ambushed. This was the first time it has happen, there was rumors of Morgoth breaking out of the void. No that can't be it, another concern was the items in the bag. The ring was indeed powerful; this was the main concern. If it fell into the wrong hands, fueled with desires of ill will then the whole world will fall.

"Manwë, the ring will need to leave this world." Says his wife Varda. There was nods of agreements from the others.

"then the question will be Where?" was his reply.

"Eru, forbade us from intervening with the other worlds. We all know that Morgoth imprisonment is weaker around the rest of the universe." Says Mandos.

"there is a world that is shielded from his eyes,"

"no, that world is …" a powerful present in the room interrupted Manwë, the shadows disperse but then grew to wrap the being up. All of the Valar stood up and prepared to strike.

" _ **Peace children of life, so much death will come, it cannot be held back. The pass has already been chosen."**_ And just like that the bag, disappeared, so did the being….

The Halls of Mandos shook, in the room where the Valar stood Mandos fell to the ground. He slowly got up panting, tremors racked all over his body. His voice was low, yet all could hear him.

" _Death chosen is born, two paths, one choice one age is closing another is beginning. Worlds intertwine, if one falls the other will too. The Eldar shall rise one last time. Death and Life has spoken."_

* * *

 **Dragon:** ok. Does that clear it up. If not oh well I tried!.Raven idea was terrible, just be glad I did it!.

 **Raven:** hey!, ok since Dragon did not say this I will. (drops down and looks up at readers) Please forgive us! (sobs) Life is so cruel. Once this is up I will start next chapter. We are sorry got a little preoccupied, and some pesky writer block.

 **Dragon:** (slaps Raven ) ok enough of that. Those who are waiting for Harry Potter Greanleaf, it has been- (Raven covers Dragon's mouth)

 **Raven:** lies!, ignore him. We cannot decide if this story should be update or HPGL. Until next time may the for- oh wait wrong story.


End file.
